


Three Things Jace Learned About Simon While He Slept

by Becca_Hay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Simon is crazy and kooky while he is awake but even more so when he's not. Apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I have to admit for the last little while all I have been writing are essays but I just has a spark so I wrote this. It's short and probably not that great but I've have no inspiration.
> 
> All the situations in this are what I have done while sleeping as I am a frequent sleep talker and walker.
> 
> Okay so I hope you enjoy it.

It all started with twitching.

Jace and Simon had been together for just over a year and a half and that day Jace had finally moved the last of his things into Simon’s flat, meaning they were now officially living together. Before this they had never really slept together in the same bed, sure they had had sex but because of Simon’s early lectures, Jace’s early more fitness classes, band practice, work, nosy roommates or siblings, they had never had a chance to share a bed properly just to sleep.

So, when they finally flopped down onto the comfortable double bed after a stressful day of moving, it was no wonder they both fell asleep wrapped around each other almost instantaneously. They both slept happily and contently until the middle of the night when Jace, who is by no means a light sleeper, was unceremoniously shoved to the edge of the bed and very nearly from it by his boyfriend.

Jace scrambled to pull himself firmly onto the bed sitting up blearily to figure out what had just happened. Jace squinted to his left side to make out the outline of Simon lying almost horizontally along the bed, his feet stretching out a bit more like a cat to shove at Jace’s legs before sighing loudly and then going silent and still.

“Simon. What do you think you’re doing? Remember I’m in here too.” Jace hisses, while trying to pull some covers back from where Simon his rolled himself around them. After a few moments of tugging with no response, Jace paused and leaned over to look at him properly. Simons hair was a curly mess splayed on the mattress, his mouth was slightly open and his was breathing slowly and deeply, still in a deep sleep.

Jace looked down at Simon disbelievingly, he should have really guessed Simon, who couldn’t stay still while he was awake, would also move in his sleep. He shook his head and got to working unwrapping Simon from their duvet and repositioning him back on his pillows before covering them both up again.

                                                                                 ---

Jace didn’t bother telling Simon about the twitching, figuring he would already know he did it anyway and after a couple of weeks Jace began to get used to waking up moving Simon back into the right half of the bed and taking the duvet back. Then started the sleep talking.

Jace was sitting in bed late one night trying to make up a session for the fitness class he ran, when Simon started to mumble. Jace frowned as he turned to look down at his boyfriend, still fast asleep next to him.

“It doesn’t fit.” Simon mumbled, his eyebrows scrunched together unhappily. “But it’s Alec’s fault. The lamp is supposed to fit.” Simon mumbles earnestly, and Jace snorts closing his notebook knowing he won’t get work done after this.

“You’ll fix it though, right? You’ll make it fit?” Simon adds, pausing, clearly waiting for a reply.

“Yeah babe, of course I’ll make the fit. Don’t worry about it.” Jace replies, while holding back a smile. Simon hums happily before rolling over and falling silent again. Before Jace went to bed, he made sure to text Clary and Izzy about the sleep talking and he would tell Alec to leave space for the lamp next time.

                                                                                 ---

Not even a week after the sleep talking incident, one which everyone had teased Simon about, Jace was awoken to a loud _thud_ in their flat kitchen and no Simon in bed beside him.

“Simon?! Babe, you alright?” Jace called, pulling himself out of bed and padding out of the bedroom and down the hallway to their small kitchen. When he opens the door, he sees Simon propping himself up against the counters staring into one of the cupboards he's opened.

“Si? What are you doing?” Jace asks, moving around the table in the middle of the room to stand next to Simon.

“I just needed to get a bag you know?” Simon answers, turning to Jace and looking at him blearily. “For the planks of wood on my pillow. I need to move them so I can sleep.” He says, in a tone that makes it seem like it’s completely obvious and that Jace should understand.

“Alright, well why don’t you leave that until the morning and I’ll go move the planks now so you can go to bed.” Jace reasons, shutting the cupboard door and putting his hand on Simon’s back gently steering him towards their bedroom again.

When they enter the bedroom, Simon stops and looks confused at the bed. He moved away from Jace and pressed his hand into the pillow before turning back to look at Jace.

“The planks of wood were here, I swear they were.” Simon says accusingly, looking from Jace back down to his pillow.

“I believe you babe, but how about we go to bed and we’ll deal with it in the morning okay?" Jace suggests, helping Simon get back into bed before getting in himself. Within seconds of Simon’s head hitting the pillow he was asleep again.

It was times like these when Jace appreciated how much he loved his crazy, twitchy, sleep walking-talking boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
